


【李知勋x你】左边脸颊

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我一直记着有人统计过这么一个数据，人一生会遇到约2920万人，两个人相爱的概率是0.000049。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】左边脸颊

**Author's Note:**

> “我一直记着有人统计过这么一个数据，人一生会遇到约2920万人，两个人相爱的概率是0.000049。”

01

最近我和李知勋的工作都比较忙，每次回家两个人也都不多说话，不是在外面解决晚饭，就是打包回家随便搞定。逐渐变得习惯性地一人一天地买饭回家，随便洗个澡就窝上床进入梦乡，连温存的时刻都变少了。

我这几天没个八九点都下不了班，李知勋为了准备回归的各种大小事也忙得公司工作室两点一线，本来在家里装修好的工作室也减少了使用，他频繁地往公司跑，和成员们商量风格细节，甚至还带了几件衣服到练习室里放着。

我忙昏了头也不知道已经十点了，想着李知勋估计还在公司就拿起手机发了个语音信息告诉他自己可以走了，可是等了半天也没能收到回复。我撇撇嘴觉得也正常，给他留了个言说一会去打包点寿司，就收拾好东西回家去了。

街上的霓虹灯还在闪着光，夜宵大排档还没有要关门的感觉，路上的情侣们正好吃完晚饭出来逛街散个步，我踢踢脚下的石子，抬头接过寿司店老板递来的外卖袋子。

“我有多久没有抱他了。”

也不算是很失落，就是心里有点空。我抬了抬手，看见无名指上那枚戒指，婚礼那天的种种还仿佛是昨天，想起来也还能不由自主地笑出来，那个吻也好像是刚刚落在嘴唇上一样新鲜。

—

“我回来啦…”即使感觉家里应该没人，还是随便说了句话像是在欢迎自己回家一样。结果抬眼看见卧室的门缝里透出光，像是开了夜灯的那种昏黄的灯光。

我好奇地提着外卖走进卧室，悄悄地推开门看见李知勋躺在床上，也没有换上睡衣，感觉睡得很沉，有点油的发丝搭在脑门上，长长的快要把眼睛也遮住。

轻手轻脚地把外卖袋子放在桌子上，回头看见李知勋不安分地翻了个身，还顺势揉了揉眼睛，也许是因为塑料袋折叠产生的噪音。我满带歉意地回头示意他继续睡一会，自己则是收拾了几件衣服准备去泡个澡。

“你…过来让我抱一下。”李先生的声音软软的掺杂着慵懒的气息从背后向我袭来，回头看一眼，已经坐在床上半眯着眼睛朝我张开了双臂。

“…啊嗯…？”我有点疑惑，脱了外套和拖鞋就走到他跟前，还没站稳就被一把搂住腰，李知勋闭着眼睛把脸颊靠在我的小腹上，吸了口气还蹭了两下。我不知道放哪里的双手只好搭在他的头顶一下一下摸着长了不少的头发。

“怎么了，今天好粘人。”

—我总感觉这猫咪今天不是喝了酒就是吃错了药，可是也没闻到酒味呀。

李知勋收紧了手臂让我跪在他张开的双腿间，嘴里絮絮叨叨地说今天工作都完成了，专辑的准备也告一段落了，起码基本的概念定下来了，所以早了点下班回家，想着给我发信息又不小心躺着睡着了。

“其实…就是…”他的脸好像又羞红了一点，“想你了，好想你。”

听到了李知勋闷闷的声音，其实我瞬间就鼻头发酸了，感觉到眼角开始渗出泪水就抬头想要阻止它，低下头的瞬间就对上他亮晶晶的眸子。

我怪不好意思的在他抬起手替我擦眼泪之前，就自己胡乱抹了两把，抄起枕头就往他怀里砸过去，砸完一个又拿起抱枕扔过去。他也不恼，就笑着一个个接下来。

“妈的，我也想死你了。”

李知勋把枕头接过，又忍不住朝我扔回来，两个人大半夜的玩得不亦乐乎，直至我扔累了跪在床上喘气才停下来，一下没注意就被人用被子蒙在里面，双手扒拉着却被李知勋用力捂在怀里。

“老婆，你还喜欢我吗？”他的声音听起来疲惫又担心，“我其实这几天忙着忙着偶尔有空就想起你，却又不敢面对这个问题。”

—也是，人们都说再相爱的两个人结婚了，总会有倦怠期，觉得对方什么都不好，想要分开的想法就会加剧。连我都会时不时害怕的问题，更感性的李先生也许会比我想的更多。

我鼓在被子里想要用手拉开去看他，又找不到出口，只好安分地窝在他暖融融的怀抱里摇了摇头。

“要是我们没有话可以说了，那我就去找话题；要是对彼此的感情淡了，那我们重新培养；要是觉得累了，那就给对方一点空间。”我不知道李知勋现在的表情，只能用尽力气去靠近他安慰他，“毕竟能见到你，然后相爱也不容易，而且…”

我故意没说话，李知勋终于把我的脸从被子缝里解放了出来，看着我红扑扑的脸蛋，没想到却是我驻足先登，在他的脸颊上重重地印了一个吻。

“而且，我最喜欢你了，比你自己还要更喜欢你。”

02

两个人头一天晚上大概是打枕头大战打到了凌晨两点，两个人说完话又腻歪着去洗了澡，李知勋说要把我哄睡，结果自己先睡着了。这一觉竟然睡到了十一点半，我们都该该庆幸今天是周六。

我抬头看看李知勋，好像没睡醒，顽皮地又伸手去轻轻捏他的脸颊，最近估计是太累了，原本养得鼓起来的脸颊又瘦了下去。我嘟着嘴想着这手感变差了这件事的时候，李知勋也被我弄醒了。

两个人也没说话，就静静地窝在一起看着阳光斜斜地洒在木地板上，我抬头逗逗他的下巴，李知勋叹了口气把我已经撩到快要胸口的吊带睡裙拉下来，又侧着脸蹭了蹭我。

“所以说你有没有生我气…？你看我忙起来就连你也顾不上了，宝贝对不起。”他像个小孩子一样跟我道歉，乱糟糟的脑袋像是刚刚在花园里打过滚的小猫。

我点点头说“当然有了”，心想着这人一定是昨天晚上问完又想多了，又给自己整不安心了。其实我倒也没多怪他，说着又一头扎进他怀里，捏了捏李知勋穿背心露出来粗壮的手臂。

“可是正因为是你，我才会不高兴。”

03

新歌终于出来了，我当然是守着点准时去看mv，一到李知勋的部分我就立马无缝衔接迷妹模式，手里还举着笔晃着打着节拍，差点连放在桌子上的饼干袋子都掉在地上。

我看完mv就打开和李知勋的聊天框，把他从头到尾夸了一遍，又给他拍了自己兴奋地单曲循环一首曲子的画面。

“Left and right.”

“Left and right.”

李知勋突然给我发来一条语音，是他清唱自己那一段part，我笑着听完给自己充好电准备开启下一轮的工作，正要收起手机就有收到他的信息。

“左右左右，选哪边？”

“左边。”

“好，下楼吧，你的左边脸颊该缺吻了。”


End file.
